Gramofonowa płyta
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Tryptyk Jazzowy, część trzecia. Inspiracja: "New York, New York" Franka Sinatry. Kolejny anachronizm, mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi wybaczony. :)


Teraz jak wielki saksofon brzmi  
noc taka srebrna naokół.

K.I. Gałczyński

Pomimo, że w swoim życiu stoczył już wiele wojen, a widział jeszcze więcej, Austria wciąż daje się zaskoczyć tej ciszy, jaka zapada na chwilę przed wybuchem. Obywatele czekający na wspaniałą przyszłość narodu niemieckiego milczą wyczekująco. Młodzi chłopcy, te dzieci, które mają zobaczyć wojnę po raz pierwszy, milczą niecierpliwie i zawzięcie, nawet zgorączkowany Prusy milknie, staje się skupiony i czujny. Milczy te kilka płyt pożyczonych od Ameryki, których Austria nie ma odwagi przesłuchać w domu.  
W sierpniu 1939 roku, pomiędzy szurgotem kroków, rykiem samochodów i salwami egzekucji można usłyszeć, jak cała Trzecia Rzesza wstrzymuje oddech.

_Start spreading the news  
I am leaving today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New…_

Melodia urywa się nagle, gdy Austria spostrzega, że nie jest sam. Niemcy stoi w progu, przyglądając mu się z wyrazem niebotycznego zdumienia na twarzy.  
- To ty gwizdałeś?  
- Owszem – odpowiada chłodno Roderich. I może nawet trochę wyzywająco, ale cóż poradzić, ostatnimi czasy jest prawdziwym kłębkiem nerwów. Ludwig tylko unosi brwi.  
- Znowu lecisz do Ameryki – stwierdza, nie pyta.  
- Znowu – potwierdza Austria, odruchowo wygładzając klapy garnituru. Od kilku miesięcy zakłada cywilne ubrania tylko wtedy, gdy wylatuje do Nowego Jorku, w domu wszyscy trzej chodzą w mundurach. Oczekuje się od nich, że będą dawać dobry przykład.  
- Oczywiście pamiętasz, że za pięć dni…  
- Pamiętam, Niemcy. Wrócę na czas.  
Niemcy patrzy na niego przez chwilę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć.  
- Myślę – odzywa się wreszcie, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – że to naprawdę nie jest dobry czas na muzykę.  
Austria ma wrażenie, że młodszy brat mówi mu zupełnie co innego, niż zamierzał.

*

- No nie, chyba żartujesz! Nie przesłuchałeś nawet kawałka?  
- Naprawdę nie miałem okazji.  
- Ech, człowieku… - Ameryka kręci głową. Siedzi wprost na podłodze, przeglądając rozrzucone niedbale płyty, te same płyty, z którymi Roderich obchodził się jak z najcenniejszą porcelaną. – Oczywiście to nadrobisz, wiesz o tym?  
Austria nie odpowiada. Za bardzo pochłania go panowanie nad własnymi rękami, które wprost go świerzbią, bo Alfred – jak zwykle zresztą – zawiązał krawat niedbale, byle jak, tak, że… Ach, do diabła. Roderich przyklęka obok, stanowczo poprawia Ameryce krawat, a Alfred tylko uśmiecha się błazeńsko, i, jak to on, korzysta z nadarzającej się okazji.  
Pocałunek jest powolny, przeciągły jak buczenie saksofonu.

*

Od tamtego pamiętnego zimowego wieczoru widują się, kiedy tylko mogą, tak więc Austria zdążył już opanować jazz w stopniu zadowalającym. Teraz całkiem bezwiednie uczy się hałasu.  
Jego bracia zapewne byliby zdumieni, słysząc, jak milczący, wiecznie wycofany Roderich nuci – _These vagabond shoes, they are longing to stray_, co prawda tylko po cichu i tylko wtedy, gdy są z Ameryką sami - piosenki Sinatry, nie dbając o to, że kaleczy je swoim twardym, germańskim akcentem; jak zaśmiewa się z wygłupów Alfreda albo z tych filmów, na które chodzą czasem do kina i z których przeszło połowa jest zakazana w Rzeszy; jak pogwizduje. Prusy i Niemcy byliby zdumieni, gdyby go usłyszeli. Ale na pewno nie dziwiliby się tak, jak dziwi się sam Roderich.  
Zresztą to wszystko wina Ameryki.  
Kiedy Ameryka nie mówi, to nuci. Kiedy nie nuci, to pogwizduje, a kiedy nie pogwizduje, to przynajmniej nastawia jakąś płytę. A teraz, przechodząc obok fortepianu od niechcenia wygrywa kawałek melodii. Austria uśmiecha się pod nosem. Ameryka w oczywisty sposób popisuje się przed nim i przez sekundę Roderich ma wrażenie, że idzie ku niemu tamto niesforne, szczerbate dziecko, braciszek Anglii, a on sam… On sam…  
On sam czułby się bardzo staro, gdyby tylko w Nowym Jorku można było być starym.

*

- Anglia był u mnie ostatnio – informuje Ameryka, przeglądając nuty. – Wie, że się widujemy i przyszedł z tej okazji pozrzędzić.  
Roderich niespokojnie unosi głowę. Anglia. Uparty wyspiarz, którego trzeba będzie sobie zjednać, bo to kosztuje mniej energii niż zmuszanie go do posłuszeństwa. Trzeba będzie, co wcale nie znaczy, że się uda.  
- Co mówił? – pyta zdawkowo, wygrywając pierwsze takty.  
_  
Start spreading the news,  
I am leaving today…_

Ameryka parska, dołącza do niego, nieco za mocno bijąc w klawisze.

_These vagabond shoes  
They are longing to stray_

- Pytał, co porabiamy. To mówię mu, że przeważnie gramy, a on pyta, czy Wagnera. Czujesz to, Austria? Bałwan jeden, myśli, że my tutaj spiskujemy.

_Right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York_

- No powiedz, że mój brat mnie chociaż trochę zna.  
Roderich już otwiera usta, by się odezwać, by zapewnić, jak świetnie go rozumie i wspomnieć o…  
O poważnym, na sekundę uciekającym gdzieś w bok spojrzeniu Niemiec.  
- Trzeba mu wybaczyć - mówi zamiast tego. - My, Europejczycy, zazwyczaj sobie nie ufamy.  
- Zgredy – kiwa głową Alfred.  
- Wiesz co? Myślę, że „New York" nie powinno się grać na fortepianie. – Roderich przerywa grę, w roztargnieniu dotyka przegubu Ameryki. - A co ty byś pomyślał, gdyby Anglia zaczął spotykać się z Niemcami?  
- Że ma wygniecioną koszulę – śmieje się Ameryka. – Bez urazy, Austria, ale twój brat jest tak sztywny, że można by na nim prasować. A z tym „New York" to masz rację.

*

Przez uchylone drzwi zagląda zawalony nutami fortepian, nieco bliżej majaczy w półmroku rzucona na krzesło koszula. Chyba świeci księżyc, blade światło, poszatkowane przez żaluzje, kładzie się paskami na podłodze, stoliku, na szklankach z niedopitą whisky.  
Gdzieś w ciemnym kącie Frank Sinatra przekonuje, że chciałby budzić się w mieście, które nigdy nie zasypia.  
- Wiesz… - Oddech łaskocze w ucho, rwący się lekko i bardzo, bardzo gorący. – Wiesz, co jest dobre w gramofonach?  
- Co takiego…?  
- To, że masz i muzykę, i wolne ręce.

*

Nowojorskie noce mają w sobie coś, co sprawia, że szkoda je przesypiać – dlatego też Austria nie śpi. Stoi tylko przy oknie, patrzy przez żaluzje na migotanie miasta i słucha jego miarowego, spalinowego oddechu, szybkiego tętna ludzkich kroków, czkawki klaksonu.  
- Betty! – Klakson. - Hej, Betty, nie wygłupiaj się…  
Trzaska otwierane okno.  
- Cicho tam! Wiesz, która jest godzina, idioto!?  
Która, powtarza w duchu Austria. Która godzina? Ale zegarek leży na szafce, daleko, i odmierza jeszcze dalszy, nieważny czas wiedeński, a wreszcie jaka to różnica?  
Piętro niżej rozlega się szmer rozmowy, potem śmiechy, zupełnie jakby mieszkańców nie otaczały cienkie, niepozwalające wiele ukryć ściany. Na dachach, już ponad neonami, ale wciąż pod księżycem wrzeszczą koty, a gdzieś w półmroku… Tak, w półmroku mieszkania wciąż jeszcze słychać echo piosenki, chociaż igła gramofonu zatrzymała się już dawno temu.

_I want to wake up in the city  
That doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill  
Top of the heap_

Austria stoi przy oknie, wyglądając przez żaluzje i przez kilka chwil czuje się całkiem szczęśliwy. A kiedy zasypia, śni mu się noc, wielka, gramofonowa płyta kołująca nad miastem.

*

Już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że Ameryka jest zupełnie jak jazz: pomimo licznych zalet wciąż pozostaje tak samo hałaśliwy.  
- WSTAWAJ! – woła, bezceremonialnie siadając Austrii na nogach. – Telegram do ciebie!  
- Niech to szlag! – No cóż, trudno oczekiwać dobrych manier od kogoś, na kogo z rozpędu zrzucono kilkadziesiąt kilo dorosłego mężczyzny. – Złaź ze mnie w tej chwili!  
Roderich wyplątuje się z pościeli, sięga po telegram, nie trudząc się szukaniem okularów.  
GDZIE TY JESTEŚ DO CHOLERY  
- Niemcy?  
- Prusy – wzdycha Austria. – Niemcy nie przeklina.  
- Aha – rzuca nieuważnie Alfred, szukając czegoś po kieszeniach. Po chwili jedną ręką wyciąga zapalniczkę, a drugą odbiera Austrii telegram.  
- Zaczekaj, co ty chcesz…  
- Powiesz, że nie dotarł - uśmiecha się beztrosko Ameryka, zbliżając róg kartki do ognia. – Zwal na mnie, jak chcesz. Przecież umówiliśmy się, że zostaniesz parę dni, prawda?  
Jazz, oprócz tego, że hałaśliwy, jest też subtelny jak uderzenie pięścią w klawiaturę. Austria dochodzi do wniosku, że nie zna lepszej muzyki.

*

Zabawa w Nowym Jorku to, mimo wszystko, nie tylko jazz i dancingi. Istnieją też inne rozrywki, tyleż popularne, co nieskomplikowane i tyleż nieskomplikowane, co stare. I właśnie dla tych rozrywek zapuszczają się teraz o zmierzchu w biedniejsze, coraz słabiej oświetlone zakątki Bronxu.  
Jeśli chodzi o ich genezę, Austria zapoznał się z nią po drodze, słuchając przy okazji zapewnień, że nikt nie dostanie w gębę, tamtejsi znają Amerykę jeszcze z czasów prohibicji i nie ma się czym martwić.  
- Chodzi o to, Austria, że jeszcze niedawno nie było tutaj dużo do oglądania. Z prawej strony preria, z lewej preria, pośrodku co najwyżej kilka chałup i zagroda dla bydła. No i saloon. Więc rozumiesz, jeśli człowiek chciał się tutaj rozerwać, miał do wyboru tylko bójkę albo potańcówkę, jedno i drugie po pijaku. I trwało to tak długo, że właściwie jest już tradycyjne.  
Tradycyjna rozrywka, myśli Austria, wchodząc za nim do zadymionego lokalu i dalej, do następnej salki, pełnej Murzynów i Latynosów. Stoły i krzesła odsunięto, na wolnej przestrzeni rozgrzewają się już rozebrani do podkoszulków pięściarze. Tradycyjna rozrywka, muzyka i pięści. Muzykę już znał, teraz zaś…  
_  
… I'm king of the hill  
Top of the heap_

Ameryka śmieje się, trąca go łokciem.  
- Patrz, jak się złożyło!  
- Co? – Roderich rozgląda się ze zdziwieniem. Tak, rzeczywiście, na kontuarze stoi radio, ale… - Mają zamiar bić się przy muzyce?  
- Przecież widzisz.  
- Dlaczego? Po co?  
- Bo to nielegalne. Muzykę się puszcza, żeby ewentualny kapuś czy policjant nie usłyszał walki.  
Austria kiwa głową w milczeniu. Pięściarze wydają mu się identyczni, równego wzrostu, tak samo czarni, tak samo kędzierzawi, o tak samo obandażowanych pięściach i tak samo wprawni w ich używaniu. Nie kat i ofiara, tylko dwaj przeciwnicy.

_If I can make it there  
I'll make it anywhere_

- Dawaj, Lee!  
- Z lewej go, Danny!

_It's up to you  
New York, New York_

Publiczność gwiżdże, wrzeszczy, tupie, właściciel lokalu zmienia gorączkowo stacje, szukając bardziej skocznego, głośniejszego kawałka.  
- Austria, w porządku? Co jest?  
- Nic. – Głos Austrii brzmi głucho. – My w Europie też puszczamy muzykę.

*

- Dobra – odzywa się Ameryka, kiedy wychodzą na ulicę. – Co się dzieje, Austria? Coś w Europie? Uprzedzam, przywalę ci, jeśli powiesz, że nic.  
Dobrą chwilę idą w milczeniu, ścigani cichnącym jazzgotem radia z lokalu, właśnie tak, jazzgotem. Lampy mżą słabym światłem, to zdecydowanie nie jest dzielnica migotania i Austria wie, że to absurdalne, ale z jakiegoś powodu te wątłe światełka straszliwie go przygnębiają.  
– Po co to wszystko? – pyta znękanym głosem. Starym głosem, do licha, przecież jest stary, starszy niż ktokolwiek na tym kontynencie może sobie wyobrazić.  
- Co?  
- Dobry Boże, czy my powariowaliśmy? Po co nam teraz to wszystko?  
- O co ci chodzi, człowieku?  
- Jak myślisz, będziemy tak do końca świata grać, włóczyć się po mieście i…  
- Przestań, do cholery! – Ameryka przystaje gwałtownie, łapie go za ramię. – I nie wciskaj mi, że teraz ci się zebrało na wątpliwości, bo… To ten telegram, Austria, to cię tak rozpieprzyło, widzę przecież. Więc mów, co jest. Coś się dzieje w Europie? Słyszałem, że ostatnio idzie wam tam całkiem nieźle, ale…  
- Puść mnie, jeśli łaska – brzmi spokojna odpowiedź. Roderich potrząsa głową, niezbyt gwałtownie uwalnia się z uścisku, po czym dodaje, zakłopotany: - Przepraszam cię. Po prostu przypomniałem coś sobie i… Dość już mam całej tej mojej Europy. Jestem chory na samo wspomnienie. Przepraszam.  
W świetle latarni widzi, jak brwi Ameryki unoszą się jeszcze wyżej.  
- Nie no, nie gniewam się… - mówi Alfred, na dobre zbity z tropu. – Słuchaj, może ja nie powinienem palić tamtego telegramu? Co się dzieje?  
- Kiedy wyjeżdżałem, wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. Ale…  
- Ale teraz kopnęło cię sumienie i jednak polecisz sprawdzić, czy coś się nie popsuło – dopowiada Ameryka, po trochu z irytacją, po trochu z ulgą.  
- Niech to, naprawdę mnie znasz – stwierdza Austria, po czym uśmiecha się nagle do dalekich, rozmigotanych wieżowców. – Zamierzam wrócić jutro. Ale na razie… Na razie skorzystajmy z tego, że jest dzisiaj i chodźmy się napić.

_These little town blues  
Are melting away  
I'm gonna make a brand new start of it  
In old New York_

*

- Zobaczymy się niedługo, co? – pyta Ameryka, kiedy żegnają się na lotnisku.  
- Bardzo możliwe – odpowiada ostrożnie Austria.  
- I nie przejmuj się, człowieku – Mocne klepnięcie w ramię, spojrzenie z bliska, niebieskie i roześmiane. Oczy trochę mrużą się od wiatru. – Będzie dobrze, cokolwiek tam się dzieje.  
- Austria! – woła jeszcze, gdy Roderich wsiada już do samolotu.  
- Słucham!  
- Jeśli spotkasz Anglię, możesz go ode mnie kopnąć!  
Austria parska mimowolnie, jego śmiech ginie w ryku startującego silnika; hałas jest taki, że ledwie słyszy własne myśli - _And if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere_ - gubi natrętną, plączącą się w głowie piosenkę, _It's up to you, New York, New York..._  
Chwila jeszcze i nie słyszy, nie myśli już nic.


End file.
